


Ana helps Pharah get ready for her date

by oldamber13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Ana helps Pharah get ready for her date with Angela. Fareeha is nervous and her Mom helps her out. A little fluff but mostly smut.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ana helps Pharah get ready for her date

Fareeha stood in the mirror looking over every detail of her face.  
"Your makeup looks fine." Said Ana sitting behind her daughter on the bed.  
"I just want to make sure I look good. Im so nervous. I never thought Angela would ask me out" said Fareeha nervously applying lipstick.

Ana came up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders.  
"You look beautiful. There's no need to worry."  
Fareeha put her hand over her mom's hand. "Thank you"  
"Your very welcome" Ana said as she kissed Fareeha on the cheek.

Ana looked at her daughters dress, it was a black dress that showed most of Fareeha back and her shoulders. It also showed a little cleavage but from where Ana was standing she could see a lot more. Ana looked at her back it was muscular and toned but slender and sexy at the same time. She traced her fingers over Fareeha shoulder bones and down the back of her spine.

Fareeha started to giggle, "Mom, what are you doing?"  
"I'm just remembering when I had a young body like yours."  
"Mom your still in amazing shape for your age, and I've seen you naked a few times. I know you still have a rockin body." 

Ana laughed. "Speaking of naked, Do you think you will get lucky tonight?"  
"Uhmm .... I don't know. I haven't really thought that far."  
"Based on how your dressed it looks like your hoping you will."

"Mom!"

"I'm just teasing you." Ana said with laughter as she hugged her daughters back. Her arms crossed right under Fareeha's breasts.  
Pharah looked at her mom's eyes through the mirror, "Can I ask you a weird question?"  
"Of course." Said Ana still hugging her daughter.  
"Have you ever been with a woman?"  
"Once when I was about your age."  
"How was it?"  
"It was wonderful."  
"I'm nervous. I've never been with one and based on what Lena said Angela is experienced and will probably make a move on me tonight. And ... I want her too I've had a crush on her for so long but im also scared I will mess it up."

Ana thought about what her daughter said and processed it, "You need to do whatever comes naturally."  
"What if i'm naturally terrible?"  
Ana looked at Fareeha body once again, "How about I show you what to do?"

"What?!"

"We will only do as much as your comfortable with."  
Fareeha looked shocked, "but your my Mom."  
"Yes I am and as your mother i should teach you these things." She said as  
subtlety brushed her daughters shoulder with her finger tips.  
"Um ... okay, I guess."  
"Alright let's get you out of this dress."

Before Fareeha could react Ana undid the top part of her dress and started to slide it down. As the dress slid down her daughters chest it exposed more and more of her ample breast. Soon her nipples were exposed and began to harden. The dress revealed Pharah's toned abs and then her black lace panties.

The dress hit the floor around Fareeha feet and she quickly covered her breast with her hands. The two of them looked into each others eyes through the mirror.  
"You don't have to be ashamed Fareeha. I've seen you naked before too." Ana said with a smirk.  
Ana grabbed Fareeha's hands and moved them away from her breasts.  
"Wow Angela has quite the surprise tonight doesn't she?"

Pharah laughed nervously as Ana hands reached around and grabbed her daughters breasts. She squeezed them making Pharah moan a little. Fareeha tensed up as Ana began kissing the side of her neck and her other hand began to slide down her abs and to her panties. Her moms fingers went under them. 

Fareeha darted away quickly to the other side of the room.  
"Mom I don't know about this."  
"Were having some bonding time. Plus were killing time you still have an hour before your big date."  
"But don't you think things will be weird between us after this?"  
"No. Not at all. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart, but if you don't want to do this we don't have too. It is up to you."

Pharah's mind was racing. She knew this was wrong but part of her wanted it. She looked at her mom patiently waiting.  
"Okay ... let's do." Pharah said.

"That's my girl." Ana said excitedly pulling her top off. She didn't have a bra on so her breasts swayed as she did this. Fareeha looked at them shocked at how much they looked like her own. Ana pulled down her pants and underwear at the same time revealing a hint of pubic hair that looked like it had been trimmed earlier. Ana’s body had scars and signs of age but was still fit and sexy.

Ana waltzed eagerly over to her daughter. Pharah backed up before she hit the wall and pressed herself against it. Ana looked into her daughter's eyes before kissing her. At first the kiss was very one sided but soon Fareeha started to return lip movements. Ana pressed her body against her daughters as she forced her tongue into her mouth. Their breasts pressed against each other as their tongues wrestled. Ana put her hands on her daughter's hips. Fareeha not really knowing what to do followed her Moms lead and did the same. 

Ana's hands slid further and she grabbed her daughters ass. She grinned as she looked into Fareeha's eyes. Ana squeezed her hands making Pharah gasp before smiling as she looked at her lust full mother.

Pharah's hands reached up and squeezed her Moms breasts. As she squeezed them she bit her lip lusciously. She ran her finger around her Moms areola making her nipple harden. Pharah placed the nipple in her mouth and sucked on it and then bit down softly. Ana moaned as her daughters tongue moved from one breast to the other. Ana placed her hand between Pharah's legs. She moved her fingers around her daughters clit. Pharah let out an even bigger moan and sucked her mom’s breast harder.

“Let’s go to the bed.” Ana said redirecting her daughter to the mattress and laying her down. She climbed up and with her mouth pulled Pharah’s panties off. Pharah’s face was red with excitement. Once Ana got them off she worked her way back up Pharah’s leg kissing her thigh.  
Soon her mom’s mouth was hovering over her vagina.  
“Tell me what you want me to.” Ana said looking at her daughter in the eyes.  
“I want you to eat me out.” 

As soon as the words left Pharah’s mouth Ana plunged her tongue into her folds. Pharah let out a moan as her mom’s tongue moved back and forth inside of her. Ana moved up and sucked on her clit while two fingers slid into her daughters pussy. Pharah bucked her hips and let out more moans. Ana quickened the pace with her fingers and watched Pharah’s back arch. Her large breasts bounced with every jolt from her mother.  
“Mom I’m gonna cum.”  
Ana moved even quicker. Pharah’s walls began to tighten around her moms fingers. The let out a scream and juices ran out of her. Ana greedily licked up all that she could. She got up and climbed on top of Pharah. Her breast hund down and pressed against her daughter’s sweaty body. She kissed her making sure Pharah could taste herself in her Mom’s mouth.  
Ana broke the kiss. “That’s what it is like to be eaten out by a woman.”


End file.
